happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Without a Hitch
Without a Hitch is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, released October 13, 2009 as the 2009 Halloween special. It is the tenth episode of the third season and sixty-fourth overall, and done in a Sin City-esque style of being mostly in black and white with occasional bursts of color (in this case, red blood and Flippy's green eyes). HTF Episode Description In the dead of night, Flaky finds that unimaginable terror lurks at every turn. Fasten your seat-belts for a one way trip straight to the end of the road! Plot On a dark night, Flaky happily drives her car when she suddenly spots a figure underneath a streetlight. Flippy casually puts out his thumb to catch a ride. Being kind, Flaky stops and picks Flippy up. Once inside, Flippy pulls out some cheese from his duffel bag. The cheese gives off a horrid odor, forcing Flaky to roll down her window and stick her head out for fresh air. As she sighs in relief, the window begins rolling back up. Flippy, who is now flipped out, presses the switch to raise the window, laughing manically. Flaky screams as the window closes on and decapitates her. 's paranoia causes her to imagine a multitude of fake deaths.]]The scene then shifts back to Flaky in her car, her "death" having been a vision inside her head. She shivers at the thought of her gruesome death and drives on past Flippy. A few seconds later, however, Flaky runs over a nail and has to stop. As she stares at her flat tire, it begins to rain and thunder heavily. Flaky starts to use her lug wrench to change her tire, when she looks up. Lightning tears through the sky, revealing Flippy's figure proceeding towards her. Flaky begins to panic and tries to speed up her work. Flippy catches up to her, causing Flaky to drop her lug wrench shrieking in terror. She reaches out to grab it, but Fliqpy picks it up and stabs her in the eye with it, twirling the lug wrench around, and pulls out her eye. To finish her off, he smacks her in the head, crushing her skull. Fliqpy then drives off in Flaky's car with Flaky's carcass acting as a tire. fixes Flaky's flat tire for her.]]It turns out this, too, is just a vision Flaky made up in her frightened mind. She was zoned out and waving her hands away to defend herself, but Flippy has already fixed her tire. Gracious that her car was fixed, a nervous Flaky gives Flippy a ride. After buckling in and encouraging Flaky to do so, Flippy pulls out a straight razor from his duffel bag. He then proceeds to smash Flaky's head through her windshield. Fliqpy then lets go of the wiper blade, which he has tied his razor to, slicing Flaky's facoff in several pieces as it moves back and forth. However, this is another ''convoluted vision from Flaky's imagination. Flaky is squealing as this vision goes through her head, taking her eyes off the road. Flippy tries to slap some sense into her to no avail, and the car plows into a utility pole, throwing Flippy through the windshield of the car. Flaky is still in her car thanks to the many seat belts she put on earlier, however she is badly injured and cut from broken pieces of the windshield. attempts to kill Flippy, not realzing that he has no intention to murder her.]]Flippy, seeing Flaky is badly injured and trapped in her car, pulls out his straight razor to cut the seat belts away from her. However Flaky's overactive imagination has gotten the better of her. As she sees the razor, she grabs a nearby shard of glass. As Flippy starts cutting one of the seat belt straps, Flaky jams the glass into Flippy's eye. Flippy yells in pain, seeing with one eye cracked-glass vision, and flees from the scene, where he is run over by Lumpy, who is driving a semi-truck. Lumpy, noticing he's hit something, slows his semi-truck down and comes to a screeching halt behind Flaky's car. He barely hits her bumper, bumping her car forward a few inches. Inside her vehicle, Flaky sighs in relief, having survived the whole ordeal until inexplicably her airbag deploys, splattering her body all over the car - the iris closes on her remains. Moral "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" Deaths #Flaky has three imaginary deaths: ##Flaky is decapitated when Fliqpy rolls a window under her head. ##Flaky's eye is removed and Fliqpy killed her with another blow to the head. Later, he is seen driving her car while using her stretched, bloody body as a tire. ##Flaky's face is cut off with Fliqpy's razor. Had the hallucination gone on longer or the goof never happened, Flaky would have been decapitated. #Flippy is run over by Lumpy's truck. #Flaky is splattered to pieces by her car's airbag. Injuries #Flaky is slapped by Flippy several times. #Flaky crashes her car. #Flippy flies through the windshield of Flaky's car. #Flippy is stabbed in the eye with a glass shard by Flaky. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: '''1' *Amount of dead main characters: 2''' *Total Rate: '''33% Destruction #Flaky's car pops a tire. #Flaky drives her car into a utility pole. #Flippy cuts one of the four seat belts with a pocket knife. #Flaky's car is barely touched by Lumpy's truck, which is enough to activate the airbags. #Flippy's shirt is run over by a truck. Goofs #In the shots of Flaky and Flippy in the car, when Flaky is holding the wheel, she has four fingers and a thumb. #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Flaky is fixing the car's wheel (in her imagination), the car mirror is not seen. #When Flaky is attempting to loosen the lug nuts on the car's wheel, she is instead tightening them by trying to turn them clockwise (righty tighty, lefty loosey.). This is also could be a stupid act on Flaky's part. #When Fliqpy prepares to kill Flaky with the lug wrench (in Flaky's imagination), his dog tags are missing. #Flaky has two optic nerves connected to her eye when Flippy pulls it out. (Debatable, since this is Flaky's imagination) #(In her imagination) When Fliqpy laughs while driving Flaky's car, a mark appears on the bottom of his chin. It disappears when he looks at the tire. #When Fliqpy grabs Flaky by the back of the head and slams her face through the windshield (in her imagination), Flaky is not wearing her seatbelt, even though she had just buckled it in moments before (although she may not have considered that due to her phobia of Flippy). #When Flaky's face is cut by wiper blade in her imagination, her damaged face stays the same, even though huge chunks are cut off. (Though this may be because Flaky knows nothing about the detail of the inside of a face) #The angle in which Flippy slaps Flaky isn't possible. #When Flippy gets in the car, he puts on his seat belt. After the shot of Flaky buckling her seat belt, Flippy is not using the seat belt anymore. #When Flippy lies on the ground before getting up after the car crash, his beret doesn't fall off his head. #After the crash, one of the headlights is lying near Flippy. The light is still working, despite the fact that the headlight is not attached to anything. #When Flippy notices that Flaky is hurt, there is one shot in which his eyes become unnaturally large. #Just before Flippy is stabbed in the eye, he was cutting Flaky's buckle. When Lumpy bumps Flaky's car, however, the buckle is not cut. #When Flippy is killed, his eyeball has a circular pupil. #When Flaky is killed by her car's airbag, the steering wheel disappears after the airbag deflates. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:2009 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:All-Night Episodes Category:Not Real Death Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Out of Town Episodes Category:No Trees Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac